Win Her Heart
by highfiveme51
Summary: There's a new guy at school, Brad, Jack gets jealous and realizes his feelings for Kim. Now he's going to do anything to win her heart or does he even need to? Obviously Jack/Kim :D KICK FTW
1. Chapter 1

**WIN HER HEART**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kickin' It ... If I did Kim and Jack would've gotten together a long time ago but alas i have to keep waiting for the day Jack will just ask Kim out already :L**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**KIM POV:**

I stepped out off my English class not bothering to wait for Jack as he was getting a lecture about skateboarding in the halls again and walked up to my locker; I kept hearing whispers and hushed conversation about this new guy Brad. Another new guy? We've had about 4 new people start this week ... I don't know why though this school is that special. Jack says it's because everyone wants to be near him ... Same old cocky Jack. When i got to my locker i opened it and collected my Maths textbook. "Hello again Kimberley" Jack called out cockily as he walked past me and to his locker that was locker away from mine. I hate it when he calls me by my full name Jack grabbed his Maths textbook and closed his locker; "You ready to go?" He asked me, I nodded and we headed to our Maths class. Halfway to the classroom i felt somebody crash into my body and next thing I knew I was on the floor with a thumping headache. Papers and textbooks were scattered all over the floor; I saw Jack hovering above me pushing back my fringe to check for any bruises or any signs of injury. "Kim, Are you okay?" Jack asked, his voice filled with worry. I nodded slightly still holding my hand to the top of my head. Jack grabbed my other hand and wrapped his arm around my waist gently helping me up. "Oh my god i'm so sorry, I was in a rush and wasn't looking where i was going, i'm sooo sorry." I heard an unfamiliar voice call out. I turned around to look at who ever was apologizing to me. I've never seen this guy before; He had short chocolate brown hair and inviting brown eyes, not nearly as dreamy as Jack's eyes though ...

"It's fine trust me, it's not like you did it on purpose." I told him comfortingly. It was obviously this guy's first day here and was rushing about trying to understand where to go, i'm not going to hold it against him. "Are you sure your alright though you fell pretty hard" The guy who i assumed was Brad asked. I giggled slightly and replied "Yes i'm alright stop worrying" I said gently touching his arm in reassurance. I felt Jack tighten his grip on my waist and pull me closer into his side. I didn't realize Jack's arm was still wrapped around my waist, it just felt ...natural? "Well just try to be more careful next time dude" Jack said kinda harshly. Brad didn't seem to notice any bitterness and replied "Duly noted" with a friendly smile. Brad picked up all off the papers he dropped and handed me my textbook. "Thanks, what class was you trying to find?" I asked politely. "Oh, Maths with Mr Broderick" That's where Jack and I were going ... "Come with Jack and I, we're in his class" Brad nodded and walked besides us. Every time Brad spoke to me Jack would keep on tightening his grip on me, soon enough it got to the point where i was worried he might break my hip. "Oww Jack that hurts" I whined loosening his grip a little. Jack rubbed my hip gently and said "Sorry Kim" with an apologetic look on his face.

I don't know what's up with Jack since Brad bumped into me he's been acting strange. Even when we walked into the classroom he was still holding onto me, not like i'm complaining or anything, he didn't even let go when we sat down at our desk. It's only 15 minutes into the lesson and i'm already bored so i started to write a message to Brad to see if he's settling in alright. Well i would pass him the note but Jack won't leave me alone, each time i try he just keeps distracting me. I can't even use my other hand to pass it as Jack has been playing with it since we sat down. He's either running his fingers over the palm of my hand or using it as a puppet which i admit is very funny. Once more i tried to send it but Jack started speaking to me again so i just crumbled up the note; Out of the corner of my eye i swore i saw Jack smirking. Why would he be happy that i wasn't speaking to Brad though?...

**JACK POV**

I've only known this Brad for less than an hour and i already know i hate him. He thinks he can just barge into Kim and possibly bruise her cute... i mean he could off hurt her and left her with a huge lump on her forehead or something like that. I need to keep that guy away from Kim so i decided if i keep her close to me he can't get close to her. I don't usually get this angry with some random guy but for some reason this one guy has me constantly frustrated. I need to go to the Dojo to let some of this anger out on some practice dummies. Lucky Maths is my last class ... **  
**

_**BRING. BRING. BRING. BRING**_

Time to go Dojo, usually i would go with Kim but her mum's picking her up so they can get Kim's dad a present for his birthday. She said she would meet me there in about an hour so i got on my skateboard and headed to the Dojo. When i got there Rudy was just coming out off his office probably just finishing his 'paperwork' which basically means he just finished watching another Bobby Wasabi movie. I threw my bag on the floor and started kicking a bunch of practice dummies. "Hey Jack what's up?" Rudy asked curiously. I shrugged my shoulders and carried on kicking down the dummies. "Come on Jack i'm your Sensei, tell me what's wrong" Rudy pleaded, mostly because he loves gossip. I stopped attacking the practice dummies and replied "It's nothing really, it's just there's some new guy at school and just don't want him getting too close to Kim" Rudy let out a little chuckle and said "Ahh so you're jealous of the new guy and you're worried that Kim might start to like him if he spends time with her." Pfft that's not it right ?... "Rudy why would i be jealous, i'd have to have a crush on Kim to be jealous." Rudy raised his eyebrow and smirked at me; "Oh Jack how can you not see that you obviously have a crush on Kim, think back about two months ago when Brody took Kim to the Collitian, then think back few months before that when she met Ricky, now think about the most recent event your sparring match, the only reason you didn't want to spar with her was because you was scared to harm her even though she is a black belt and you've sparred with weaker people." Oh my god Rudy was right .. How did i not even know i had a crush on her? When i think about it now i just I've always in some way known i liked her; I've always thought she was really pretty and we've always had a flirty relationship.

Does she feel the same way about me? I guess i'll have to find out until then i'm going to try to win her heart.

**So that's the first chapter. Sorry it's short but it is the first chapter, the chapters will get longer as the story goes on**

**I hope you enjoyed it**

**Keep on reading and Review ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WIN HER HEART**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**JACK POV**

This is going to be harder than i thought; I have no clue how I can prove my love to Kim, those stupid romantic comedies make it look so damn easy! I think that Kim may now be worried that i'm either a stalker or I've just got something wrong with me. When I left the Dojo last night I kept thinking of ways to impress Kim or at least get her to notice me more when she's talking to Brad. Even saying his name puts me in a bad mood. All day I've basically been attached to Kim's hip; Apparently when i'm acting like a gentleman i look like more off a stalker. When she goes to pick something up I do it for her, When she tried to get to classes the door was already opened for her. After last period she just ran off muttering something about homework and left me feeling worse than yesterday. I can't do anything right ...

I sullenly skateboarded to the Dojo; When i arrived i just pushed the doors open harshly, walked in and fell onto the mats. "Yo, dude what's up?" Jerry asked curiously. I looked up at Jerry who was standing with Eddie, Milton and Rudy. "It's Kim" I groaned falling forwards face first on the mats. "If this is about you worrying whether or not Kim likes you don't worry she does." Rudy told me completely oblivious to the fact that the conversation last night about me and Kim was just between us. "Oh good you and Kim are finally going to get together." Milton inquired. I looked up at them again with a stunned face. "You knew?" I asked shocked and all of them nodded. So everyone knew i liked Kim before i did? Was i that obvious?

"Seriously guys everyone knew?" They all nodded again; Does that mean that Kim knows too? Oh no ... "Does Kim know?" I asked dreading the answer. They all laughed, "What's so funny?" I asked moodily. "Kim is even more clueless about your feelings about her more than her feelings for you" Milton managed to get out between laughs. What does he mean she's more clueless than me? "I seriously don't get what's going on" I said exasperatedly. "Jack, you and Kim have liked each other since the moment you've met but you guys are too stupid to realize." Eddie told me. Now this is making more sense ... "Guys I admit I like Kim but she doesn't like me and to be honest i think I scared her away today, I was trying to show her how much of a gentleman i can be but i looked more like a stalker and scared her off."

"Guys I don't know what to do, at this point I am willing to take any suggestions, I can't make this situation with Kim any worse" I sighed. "Jack I have an idea, why don't you use some karate to impress her, you are amazing at karate so why not use it to get a girlfriend .. i wish i was a black belt." Eddie called out excitedly. That's a great idea, girls love athletic guys ... "Eddie you are a genius." I shouted; I got off the mat and pulled him into a bear hug. I heard the bell chime which means someone entered the Dojo. "There is way too much male bonding in this room right now." I heard Kim call out giggling lightly. I quickly pulled away and turned towards Kim. I heard the guys whispering to me "Do some karate." I nodded to myself and picked up the closest thing to me .. my bow staff. _  
_

"Hey Kim look at this new move i learnt" I said kind of nervously. I started my new bow staff routine but while i was doing it the sweat from my hands made me lose grip off the bow staff. It flew across the room and hit Kim in the stomach. I saw Kim fly backwards then groan on the floor in pain. Without a second thought i ran over to Kim to see if she was alright. I started fretting over her asking if she was alright and tried to gently help her up. By then all of the guys were surrounding around her to see if she was fine. "Jack i'm fine" Kim told me sweetly still slightly breathless from the hit. " Are you sure? You got hit pretty hard" I asked worriedly. She laid her hand on my face lightly, looked me straight in the eyes and told me "Jack i'm fine, Can you just help me up please." I nodded and gently helped her up and sat her down on the bench.

"Kim i think it's best for you to lay down in my office until you feel a little better, If you keep sitting up your stomach is going to feel worse." She nodded slightly and tried to stand up. Upon instinct i picked Kim up bridal style and laid her lightly on the couch in Rudy's office. "Thanks Jack." Kim said gently. I smiled and apologized again before leaving the office. I groaned and ran my hand over my face; That couldn't off went any worse ...

* * *

**KIM POV**

I was laying on the couch in Rudy's office, still in tremendous pain, thinking about the events off today.

_***FLASHBACK***_

**_Earlier that day ..._**

It's nearly the end of the day and Jack has been acting strange but really sweet. Since i arrived at school this morning Jack has basically treated me like a princess, it's so sweet. If I go to pick something up Jack has already got it for me, If i was going to class Jack would already be waiting at the classroom door holding it open for me. Being this close to Jack all day made me feel strange but in a good way. It just felt like we were going out; He was doing everything that a boyfriend usually would do for their girlfriend. Soon after the final bell rang i just had to get away from him, I couldn't keep feeling this way for my best friend. I admitted to myself a while ago that i had a major crush on Jack but i couldn't let that out now just because he paid more attention to me then he usually does. I gave him Jack a lame excuse about me having to do my homework then ran away hoping that spending a little time away from him would simmer these feelings i felt for him. Yeah right ...

After unsuccessfully trying to get Jack off my mind i went to the Dojo. When i walked in Jerry, Milton and Rudy were surrounding Jack and Eddie whilst they were hugging. Wrong moment to walk in ...? I can't let this one slide. "There is way too much male bonding in this room right now." I called out to the guys giggling lightly. Jack quickly pulled away from Eddie and turned towards me. I heard the guys whispering to something to Jack but i couldn't make out what they were saying. Jack nodded slightly and picked up his bow staff. What is up with this boy today? "Hey Kim look at this new move i learnt" Jack said while sounding kind of nervous. He started his new bow staff routine but while he was doing it he lost grip off the bow staff. It flew across the room so quickly that I didn't have anytime to move away and hit me in the stomach. I flew backwards on to the floor and started cradling my wounded stomach while shooting pains were coursing down my spine. As fast as lightning, Jack ran over to me. He started fretting over me asking if I was alright and tried to gently help me up. Each time he touched me it just made me groan in pain. By then all of the guys were surrounding us to see if I was fine. "Jack i'm fine" I told him sweetly still slightly breathless from the hit. " Are you sure? You got hit pretty hard" Jack asked worriedly. I laid my hand on his face lightly, looked him straight in the eyes and told him "Jack i'm fine, Can you just help me up please." Jack nodded and gently helped me up and sat me down on the bench. My hand still tingled from touching him ...

"Kim i think it's best for you to lay down in my office until you feel a little better, If you keep sitting up your stomach is going to feel worse." I nodded slightly and tried to stand up but i couldn't properly as i was still in so much pain. Instantly Jack picked me up bridal style and laid me lightly on the couch in Rudy's office. "Thanks Jack." I said gently. He smiled sweetly and apologized yet again before leaving the office.

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

Even though I'm in pain and can't move without whimpering i still can't help but look on the bright side. At least Jack's going to be spending more time with me while apologizing _even _more ...

**I hope you liked this chapter i kinda rushed through it.**

**I'm sooooo sorry i haven't updated in a while this was just a one off time. I forgot my password then i couldn't get a new one cos i forgot my hotmail password aswell ... yes i know i'm that stupid. Plus you know how it is when you get back to school there's just so much coursework ...**

**The next chapter will be up soon**

**So keep on reading and review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**WIN HER HEART**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT :(**

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed i appreciate it. Thanks for the support and for the ideas you left i'll definitely include them in my story. Before i start my rambling here's chapter 3 :)**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**JACK POV**

Okay so I have learnt that using a bow staff to impress a girl **does not **work at all. Somehow i got Brad and Kim closer; When she looks like she's struggling to reach in her locker before i can even get there he's there helping her. It's really annoying, Why can't he get his own girl instead off hanging around mine?! I walked angrily to Milton, Eddie and Jerry; "Okay Brad needs to go he is getting too close to Kim, I don't like it." I practically shouted. I saw Eddie opening his mouth to talk but i cut him off by snapping "No i took your advice and i ended up hurting Kim." Eddie slowly closed his mouth again. " Yo, make Kim jealous, when she sees you with some fine girl she's gonna want you." Jerry said; That might actually work. "Jerry's right, Seeing Kim with Brad made me so jealous that i realized my feelings for her so it might do the same thing back." I told them grinning widely; I saw Kim walking to her locker. Time to put this plan into action ...

I quickly ran up to the first girl i saw, Who happened to be Donna Tobin oh god I'm really going to regret this, and started flirting with her. I'm surprised she could even bat her eyelashes at me with the amount of mascara she's got on them. "Oh Jackie you are so sweet and totally hot" Donna said trying to be seductive. I was barely even listening to her as i was to busy looking out the corner of my eye at Kim. She didn't look jealous at all; she just put her head down a little, closed her locker and walked away. Well that's yet another plan failed. I just groaned in defeat and walked away from Donna while she was planning some sort of date or something i wasn't really listening. When i started walking over to my locker i could see Brad talking to Kim. What does he want? He lifted her chin up and said something to her, I don't know what he said to her but it made her giggle and pull him into a hug. Seriously what is this guy doing that i'm not?! That's it Brad there is only one guy for Kim and that guy is me, He is so going down.

I stormed back to the guys; "Guys this is no longer a fight for Kim's heart, It's now a war so who wants to join me in battle" They all cheered in agreement. It's on ...

* * *

**KIM POV**

I'm still sore from my 'little accident' last night. By 'little accident' I mean getting hit by Jack's bow staff then falling to the floor hard ... Actually I haven't seen much off Jack today but at least I have Brad around. He has been so sweet to me, whenever i was struggling he would be instantly by my side. Even though i'm grateful for all off Brad's help I really wish it was Jack. I just miss him which sounds silly considering i saw him an hour ago. I know this sounds mean but i just want Brad to go away maybe if he wasn't there Jack would hang out with me; It's strange but I get the feeling that Jack might not like Brad.

I walked towards my locker hoping that Jack was around here somewhere. I saw Jack talking to Eddie, Milton and Jerry; Jack turned around smiling, i smiled back and waved a little but i stopped immediately when i saw that he was walking over to Donna Tobin. I could see him flirting with her talking about how pretty she looks and how her hair looks so shiny. I can't believe i fooled myself into thinking that Jack has a crush on me, just because he wanted to spend a little more time with me i let myself get my hopes up. I'm such an idiot; I'm not just going to stand here while they undress each other with their eyes. I just stared at the floor, closed my locker and walked away. Tears threatened to fall while i was walking away from my locker, I just made it past the row of lockers when i felt a hand on my arm. Is it Jack? Did he see me walking away and come over to talk to me? I looked up hopefully only to see Brad looking down at me with worried expression on his face. Why would Jack come over to me, he's obviously too busy with Donna ..

"Kim are you okay ?" Brad asked curiously. I shook my head; tears started streaming down my face. I could trust Brad with my secret right? "Kim, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Brad asked pleadingly. "I thought Jack liked me, I got my hopes up thinking that he's been trying to get closer to me but today he didn't even take a second glance at me before he started flirting with _**Donna** **Tobin**_" Brad pulled me into a hug and tried to calm me down. "Kim don't worry he obviously likes you I've only been here less than a week and i can already tell he's completely head over heels for you, whatever's going on with Jack and Donna i don't think you should take too seriously, Everything isn't all that it seems." Brad reassured me; His little pep talk has really cheered me up. We let go off each other; Brad lifted up my chin and said "Anyways you are a 100 times prettier than Donna and you can beat her with your eyes closed and your hands behind your back." I giggled lightly and pulled Brad into a friendly hug.

"What's up with Jack?" Brad whispered, i don't whether or not it was to me or himself. I let go off Brad and turned around to look at what's going on. Donna was standing by herself looking annoyed and humiliated. I would be humiliated to if i came into school with an outfit as trashy as that on anyways; Jack was storming towards Jerry, Milton and Eddie. I could hear faintly something about fighting in a war and something about a heart battle? What's going on? What ever he said to the guys they seemed to be excited about it as they cheered loudly.

What ever it is I guess I'm going to have to wait to find out.

_**Sorry if this chapter isn't too good I just rushed through this. I couldn't think off anything to write but i hope you liked it.**_

_**Writing Chapter four now so enjoy and keep reading 'Win her heart'.**_

_**Review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**WIN HER HEART**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT .. Wish I did :(**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**JACK POV**

I don't know what to do, usually I have girls after me, I don't chase after girls. Kim is different though she's my best friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship but i don't want to be just friends. Milton keeps saying to me just tell her how you feel and ask her out but what if she just wants to be friends and it ruins our friendship. All these different scenarios keep going through my head; What if she laughs in my face and embarasses me infront of the whole school, What if she tells me that she already dating Brad and those scenarios are nothing compared to the ones that have been playing in my head lately. I want to make sure that she likes me first before i even think about asking her out, that depends if she's even going to speak to me anymore since the whole Donna Tobin incident yesterday she has been pretty distant with me.

I spoke to Rudy, yesterday at the Dojo, about my problems and he gave me some good advice. I know what you're thinking ... Good advice from Rudy?! He actually gave good girl advice even though he hasn't been out with a girl in like forever. I know I was worried too but I'm pretty desperate here. Let's just hope that third times the charm huh? But at least I can say that i will never use a bow staff to impress a girl again and that i'm never going to try to make a girl jealous ... it will make every thing much _**much **_worse, trust me. Rudy said to me that i should 'Listen to her, try to make her happy and let her know that you're thinking about her.' I know right; that doesn't sound like Rudy at all but since he had nothing to do all day he just finished watching a marathon of soap opera's. Let's hope that this will work, If it doesn't i swear i'm going to kill all my friends for their terrible advice.

* * *

I looked around the corner, from where i was hiding, to check if Kim was at her locker yet. You see after taking Rudy's advice i thought to myself what makes a girl happy and let's you know you're thinking about her ... that's right a gift. I hid quickly behind the corner again when I saw Kim going to her locker. I waited anxiously as she opened her locker. Even from where I was hiding I could hear Kim gasp; She pulled out the bouquet of red roses and read the card I placed on the gift. I wrote _**Saw these roses and thought of you I hope you like them, Love** **Jack**_. I saw Kim look around frantically for me so i decided at that moment to casually walk along. From the corner of my eye I could see Kim running towards me still holding on to the roses; She suddenly pulled me into bear hug and chanted thank you like a thousand times. "Jack this was so sweet of you, thank you so much, I love them." Kim rushed out. "I'm glad you like them, i couldn't not get them for you when I saw them I thought Kim loves roses i should get them for her."I told her sweetly. She looked up at me in awe, "Awwhh Jack you remembered Red Roses are my favourite flowers." I looked deeply in her eyes and forgot everything i was about to say; She looked intensly back at me and i couldn't look away. We started moving closer and closer to each other until there was less than an inch between our lips. I can't believe this it's finally happening, i'm actually about to kiss Kim Crawford. "Jacckkkkkk" A screeching voice called out. I didn't move from the position I was in but Kim pulled away. Are you being serious?! After all this stupid advice i've been given I finally get some advice that was about to get me some lip action with Kim and this **_idiot_ **had to call me as soon as me and Kim were about to kiss. I turned around furiously to yell at whoever just interrupted me and Kim. _**Donna**_**_ Tobin_.** I now offically hate this girl ... more than I used to. If looks could kill she would have died a thousand times over, somehow this didn't faze her in the slightest. "Hey Jack" she said in her 'seductive' voice. I could hear Kim giggle from behind me and i couldn't help but join her; I soon went back to giving Donna a death glare. "What do you want Donna, you can obviously see that i'm busy right now with Kim." I said, my voice dripping with hatred.

"Jackie come on how can you not have time for your girlfriend?" Donna said, yet again completely oblivious to the fact that i don't want her near me. "I would if I had a girlfriend." I told her with a smirk on my face. Donna finally got the hint and shouted "You're dumping me?" That caught everyone's attention; A crowd gathered around us to watch my next move. "No of course not." I said, Donna cut me off with a sigh then she said "Oh good i thought you was dumping me for a secon..." I cut her off this time by saying smugly "We would have to be dating for me to dump you." Donna had a furious look on her face; Without saying anything she stormed off in the other direction screaming. At least that got rid off her now i can pay attention to m'lady. I turned around to look at Kim but as soon as we made eye contact we both burst out into a fit of laughter. "Thank you Jack, two presents in one day? The flowers were beautiful but seeing Donna get 'dumped' was absouletly hilarous." Kim said cockily. "What makes you think that you haven't got anymore gifts?" I said smugly. Oh yes this is definitely going to win her over. "What are you talking about Jack?" Kim asked completely confused. "Why don't you check your locker again?" I whispered in her ear; After that I quickly walked off before she could get anymore information out of me.

* * *

**KIM POV**

What is that boy up to now? Whatever it is i'm sure it's going to make my day even better if that's possible. When i saw the bouquet of roses my heart swelled with even more affection for jack, then when he publicly humiliated Donna infront of the school my heart nearly exploded with joy, I'm not sure if my heart can take anymore. I quickly opened my locker and saw another note stuck to one of my books.

_**Great you found the first clue, Now Kim read my notes and you will be lead straight to your prize;**_

_**The origin of the note will lead you the next clue.**_

This is so cute and romantic, he's sending on me on some sort of scavenger hunt how sweet. Now all i have to do is figure out where the hell i need to go.

**Hey hey guys i hoped you liked this chapter, this story is heading in a completely different direction than i thought but i like it and hopefully you do too. Chapter five is on it's way so keep reading.**

**Thank you again to everyone that's reviewed you guys are so sweet :)**

**Keep reading and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**WIN HER HEART**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT ... It breaks my heart each time I write that :(**

**I love getting reviews from you all, You guys are so sweet :)**

** Hollister14; Reading your review made my day :D**

** MlleAdrienne; Thank you I tried really hard not to make this story clique so i thought i would do something unexpected i'm glad you liked it.**

** KickForever; Thank you reading your review made me really happy.**

** LoveShipper; I'm glad you like my story, keep reading there's more lovesick protective Jack to come :)**

**To everyone else that reviewed thank you so much reading your comments just make me want to post chapters even quicker :D**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**JACK POV**

I really hope that this works if it doesn't then i don't know what i would do. How can it be this hard just to show one girl how you feel about her? I have high hopes for this plan; It's romantic, spontaneous and I doubt _**Brad **_would ever do this for Kim. It's perfect all i have to do now is wait for Kim to find the rest of my little clues ...

**KIM POV**

**__****The origin of the note will lead you the next clue.**

What does that mean? Okay where is the origin of the note? Jack wrote the note so wouldn't that be the origin of the note but I don't know where he is. Oh wait i'm way over thinking this ... Where did I find the note?; On my maths textbook. I quickly ran down the hall to my maths class. I opened the door and looked frantically until i found an apple with a note on it. The note said

_**Does this remind you off anything? I hope it does otherwise you're not going to find the next clue ;)**_

Okay so this note was attached to an apple so that means he was talking about the day we met. When we first met we was both in the cafeteria and he caught my apple with his foot which was almost cool. Oh so that means my next clue is in the cafeteria; When i arrived in the cafeteria i looked around for any sort of clue. I gave up and decided to get some lunch; I lined up and got myself a tray. Great they're serving meatballs today it would be great if it was edible this time. I saw Julie and Grace sitting together so i decided to join them; I pushed my food around my plate, like i was going to eat this garbage, i noticed a piece of folded paper. I quickly picked it up and read the message.

_**That one was tricky to find wasn't it? Well done, Do you remember my first day here when i used these in my fight with the black dragons ... ooppss I think I've said too much.**_

I looked around looking for any of the Black Dragons; I stopped searching when i saw Frank walking away from the food line. I could see a piece of paper sticking out off Frank's pocket. Why did Jack put a note on a black dragon? How did he get away with it without Frank noticing? I mean Frank can't be that dumb can he? Well i left my table and hurried over to Frank. I quickly grabbed the note out of his pocket. "What are you doing?" Frank asked furiously. "You had a huge spider on you, I was just getting off you." I told him pretending to be offended. Frank dropped his tray and ran off screaming like a little four year old girl. That was easy enough i guess. I unfolded the little piece of paper and read it.

_**Okay you are better at this than I thought. Here's another clue for you, Your gift is hidden near the cheese.**_

How am i supposed to know what that means. That clue is just a bowl of word salad; I'm going to have to think this one through. I saw Milton and Jerry walking towards their locker so i ran to catch up with them. "Hey guys, Milton do you think you'll be able to figure this out." I asked hurriedly then handed the note over to him. I stood impatiently as Milton and Jerry read the note; "So do you know this means?" I asked desperately. Milton shook his head and said "I'm sorry Kim but this certain note has left me completely befuddled." I groaned in despair, mumbled 'thanks anyways' and slowly walked away. As i walked away i heard Jerry say "Yo i'm glad Kim came over with that note i need to check my cheese locker." _**The gift is hidden near the**_** cheese.** I quickly ran back to Milton and Jerry. "Jerry what do you mean cheese locker." I asked pleadingly. (A/N: _I hope that hasn't confused you, remember when Jack and Jerry was talking about Jerry making cheese in his locker, well I think it was cheese anyways) _Jerry looked down at me with pride and said " I make the sickest cheese yo but I only make it in the Dojo lockers other lockers don't keep in the ..." I didn't listen to the rest of what Jerry was saying as i started making my way to the Dojo.

* * *

I made it to the Dojo in record time; I quickly rushed through the double doors and searched through each of the lockers. When i opened Jerry's cheese locker the smell hit me like a ton of bricks. When i was just about to close it i spotted another folded piece of paper, I quickly grabbed it then started reading it.

_**Turn to your right.**_

That one was simple enough; I slowly turned to my right and saw Jack standing in the archway with his hands behind his back. "Okay Jack i followed your little clues, which you made very difficult to find might i add." I told him putting my hands on my hips. Jack just shrugged his shoulders with a smug look on his face. "Well i couldn't make it easy for you could I ?" Typical Jack ... What is he hiding behind his back? Is that my gift? "What have you got back there?" I asked sweetly pointing behind him. "Oh you know just your gift" Jack answered nonchalantly. I can't wait any longer I've got to know what it is ... "Can I see it?" I asked innocently while rocking back and forth on the heels off my feet. Jack shrugged his shoulders and replied "I guess so, but are you sure you want it?" I nodded quickly. "Hmm but are you sure?" I nodded again. "Are you completely positive that you wa..." I cut Jack off by practically screaming Yes. Jack held up one his hands in mock surrender, bowed towards me and presented me with my gift. "Here you go m'lady" Jack said in a British accent; I couldn't help but giggle.

It is completely beautiful; What does this mean? Is he actually being serious? He got me a...

**I guess you're gonna have to find out in chapter 6.**

**Sorry that the chapter's short the next one will be much longer.**

**I hope you liked it; Keep on reading and if you like leave me a little review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WIN HER HEART**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

**Okay so as i now know how i want the story to end i can say that there's about 5 - 6 more chapters. Sorry if you think that's too short but it's all i can get out of this story. I've also started writing another story that i'm posting soon, so check that out too :)**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**KIM POV**

Jack gave me a pale pink orchid corsage. "So Kim would you do me the honor of going to the homecoming dance with me?" Jack asked nervously. Does he mean as a date? I doubt he would go through all this trouble to ask me as a friend. I realized that I haven't answered Jack or said anything at all when Jack looked at me with a heart broken look. I wanted to say yes but my nerves got the better off me. "Don't worry Kim, I get it" Jack told me emotionlessly. He gently placed the corsage on the floor, avoided my gaze and started to walk away. I quickly ran after him and stopped him from leaving. Finally finding my words i stuttered out "N-no Jack I, I would love to go to the homecoming dance with you." Jack smiled ear to ear and pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh my god Kim I was worried that you didn't want to go with me." I shook my head lightly, looked deeply into his eyes and replied "Why wouldn't I want to go with you? I've been hoping that you would ask me"

We both stood there staring in to each other's eyes, our arms wrapped around each other. We slowly lean towards each other; It's actually going to happen this time. No-one's around so there is no chance that we can be interrupted. Finally our lips touched; I pushed my lips forcefully against Jack's and he reciprocated eagerly. Soon enough our lungs started burning from the lack of air; We slowly broke apart. "Wow" We both said together still breathless from our kiss. "I've wanted to do that for so long." Jack sighed happily. I giggled lightly and snuggled into Jack's chest. "So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" Jack asked hopefully. I took a deep breath, put on a serious face and sternly replied "No." Jack looked down at me horrified and started stuttering out incoherently. I chuckled loudly; I grabbed his face, pulled him close to me and kissed him deeply. He slowly kissed back then i pulled away. "It's a good thing you're pretty." I told still giggling. " Don't do that to me alright, you scared me." Jack told me sweetly.

I can't believe this; Jack and I finally got our happy ending.

* * *

**JACK POV**

I saw Kim running into the Dojo so I quickly ran through the archway and hid near the changing rooms. I saw Kim pick up the note so I stood in the archway, hiding the corsage behind my back, waiting for Kim to turn towards me. She turned to her right and told me sweetly " Okay Jack i followed your little clues, which you made very difficult to find might i add." while putting her hands on her hips. I just shrugged my shoulders with a smug look on my face. "Well i couldn't make it easy for you could I ?" I said cockily. I could see she was debating something in her head. "What have you got back there?" She asked sweetly pointing to my hands which we're still behind my back. "Oh you know just your gift" I answered nonchalantly. I could see that she couldn't keep this little game up, she really wants to see what i'm hiding. "Can I see it?" She asked innocently while rocking back and forth on the heels off her feet. I shrugged my shoulders and replied "I guess so, but are you sure you want it?" She nodded quickly. "Hmm but are you sure?" She nodded again. "Are you completely positive that you wa..." She cut me off by practically screaming Yes. I held up one of my hands in mock surrender, bowed towards her and presented her with her gift. "Here you go m'lady" I said in a terrible British accent; I am such a dork.

I gave her the pale pink orchid corsage. "So Kim would you do me the honor of going to the homecoming dance with me?" I asked incredibly nervously. I could see she was having another debate with herself. She still hasn't answered; This is so awkward. I get it, she doesn't like me in that way, I knew i shouldn't off listened to Milton's stupid advice. I looked down at her with a heart broken look, I didn't want to make her feel guilty or pity me but i couldn't get the look of pure devastation and humiliation off my face. I could see she wanted to say something but nothing would come out; She's probably trying to find a way to let me down gently. "Don't worry Kim, I get it" I told Kim emotionlessly. I gently placed the corsage on the floor, avoided Kim's gaze and started to walk away. I could hear Kim run after him and she stopped me from leaving. Finally finding her words she stuttered out "N-no Jack I, I would love to go to the homecoming dance with you." I smiled ear to ear and pulled Kim into a tight hug. "Oh my god Kim I was worried that you didn't want to go with me." She shook her head lightly, looked deeply into my eyes and replied "Why wouldn't I want to go with you? I've been hoping that you would ask me"

We both stood there staring in to each other's eyes, our arms wrapped around each other. We slowly lean towards each other; It's actually going to happen this time. No-one's around so there is no chance that we can be interrupted. Finally our lips touched; Kim pushed her lips forcefully against mine and I obviously reciprocated eagerly. Soon enough our lungs started burning from the lack of air; We slowly broke apart. "Wow" We both said together still breathless from our kiss. "I've wanted to do that for so long." I sighed happily. She giggled lightly and snuggled into my chest. "So does this mean you're my girlfriend now?" I asked hopefully. I could see Kim taking a deep breath; She put on a serious face and sternly replied "No." I looked down at Kim horrified and started stuttering incoherently. She chuckled loudly; That's just cold hearted. She rejected me then laughed in my face. Suddenly she grabbed my face, pulled me close to her face and kissed me deeply. I slowly kissed back then she pulled away. "It's a good thing you're pretty." She told still giggling. " Don't do that to me alright, you scared me." I told her sweetly. Some day that girls' gonna be the death off me; I just hope it will be by over excessive kissing.

**BRAD POV**

I stood outside the Dojo watching the scene unfolding in front off me. Even though I can't hear I am positive that Jack and Kim just became boyfriend and girlfriend. The Black Dragons are going to be so mad at me; They said if I destroyed Jack and Kim's friendship I would be worthy enough to train in their Dojo. What am I going to do now? Now that they are together it's going to be even more difficult to keep them apart.

I'm going to destroy this Dojo and everyone in it.

**Don't worry he isn't going to set the Dojo alight or anything ...**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I had major writer's block writing the rest of this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy it**

**Review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**WIN HER HEART**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT **

**Sorry i haven't updated in a few days. Chapter eight's going to be put up early tomorrow i just need to finish the rest of it as it's going to be quite a long chapter. I hope you like the chapter everybody :)**

**CHAPTER 7:**

**JACK POV**

Okay I am positive that i'm dreaming right now; Kim and I are walking through the entrance Seaford High School with my arm slung across Kim's shoulder, holding her close to my side to show everyone that we are now together. As we walked to our lockers I noticed a lot of guys were giving me death glares. I can understand why though; Kim is the most popular girl in the school and she is by far the most beautiful. I'm just lucky that she's my girlfriend so i don't have to worry about Kim dating some other guy instead off me. "Hey Jack, you okay?" Kim asked me softly pulling me away from my previous thoughts. "Yeah of course." I replied gently running my fingers through her hair lovingly. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to mine gently. I smiled into the kiss; Kim and I pulled away from each other when we heard a loud cough.

I turned my head and saw Brad standing there looking frustrated. In your face Brad, you lost sucker, Boom goes the dynamite, Boom Boom! "Hey Kim, Jack" Brad said talking sweetly to Kim but then bitterly said mine. Victory feels good. "Hey Brad" Kim squeaked happily. Kim started telling Brad that we were now an item and the look on his face was priceless; It made my day even better and I didn't think that was even possible. I saw Brad's face suddenly light up suddenly and i was left wondering what he was up to. "Hey Kim, you've got an eyelash." Brad told her pointing to the eyelash that had fallen near her cheek. He got **_really_ **close to Kim, bodies almost touching, and wiped the eyelash off gently. What the hell does he think he is doing ?! I wanted to say something but for some reason my words just couldn't come out. Brad stared into Kim's eyes while she looked away uncomfortably. "Erm .. come on Jack we need to get to class." Kim rushed out quickly grabbing my hand trying to get me to go with her. As we walked away i looked back to Brad who was looking at me smugly.

What is this guy's deal?

* * *

**BRAD POV**

I think I can do this. Kim was obviously getting lost in my eyes; I'm glad Jack was there to witness it, it just made my mission to spilt them up easier. Jack will get so jealous that he will start trying to stop Kim from talking to other guys then Kim will leave him because she will feel too controlled. Jack's not going to go down without a fight but I'll take him down eventually.

* * *

**KIM POV**

Okay right now I am hiding in the janitors closet ... yet again. You're probably confused right now, let me put it like this; Brad won't leave me alone and it's really really annoying. I can never spend any time with Jack because Brad is always there where ever we go but I am too nice to tell him to go away. It seems like every time I try to have a moment with Jack, Brad has to interrupt. I don't know what to do he has been doing this all week; He better not do this when Jack and I are at the Homecoming dance tomorrow night. I seriously don't know how much more I can take. I really hope that this doesn't affect my relationship with Jack; Jack already looks like his having second thoughts about us.

* * *

**BRAD POV**

So this is harder than I thought, they must really like each other. If I was Kim's boyfriend I would off flipped my lid by now. I can tell that Jack is so close to going crazy. He can't even lean down to kiss Kim without me interrupting them. If I wasn't head set on being a Black Dragon I would give this up because you can't help but feel sorry for the guy. I was pulled out of my thoughts when i saw Jack standing on the stairs shouting Kim's name into a bull horn. I saw Kim walk out off the janitor's closet, what was she doing in there?, and walk towards the set of stairs. He put the horn down and walked towards Kim. He held both of her hands in his and before he could say anything Kim stood on her tip toes and kissed him forcefully. Obviously he kissed back eagerly and soon enough they pulled apart. He pulled her into a tight hug and i could hear Kim say, although it was quite hard considering she was pressed up against Jack's chest, "Okay so you kissed me back, does that mean you're not having second thoughts about us?" Jack pulled back from the hug in shock and cupped Kim's face. "I wasn't having second thoughts in the first place, I'm proud to have you as my girlfriend." Jack replied lovingly. Kim pulled him back into a tight hug and said happily "Oh thank god."

Great, what am i supposed to do now? Why didn't I think off this before?! I know what I need to do ...

**Sorry this was so short but it was kind of a filler chapter as i didn't want to go straight to the dance or anything it would just look weird. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Keep reviewing, Reviews make me happy :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**WIN HER HEART**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

**Okay I know that a few days I said that there may be another five chapters but I think there many be more ... So enjoy the story =D**

**CHAPTER 8:**

**KIM POV**

It's finally time for the homecoming dance; I'm so excited. I wanted to look pretty for Jack so I have spent the last week looking the perfect dress. I finally found the perfect dress; It was strapless, light pink and stopped just above my knees. The bodice of the dress was covered in Cream lace with a strips of the light pink material running across. The skirt of the dress flared out and fell just above my knees. My mom came in earlier and gave me a little present to pull this outfit together perfectly.

_***FLASHBACK***_

** . **

**"Come in" I called out while finishing curling my hair. "Awwhh sweetie you look so beautiful" My mom cooed while pulling me into a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned into the hug, who cares if my hair gets a little messy. My mom released me; "Honey I love what you did with your hair." My mom said lovingly with lightly stroking my hair careful not to ruin it. I curled my hair in to loose ringlets then I braided a layer of hair on both sides of my head. **

**"I got you a little something." She said coyly then walked into the hallway, picked up my present then walked back towards me. My mom handed me the box quickly and I sat down on the edge of my bed and opened it. Oh my god ... She got me a pair of heels. I didn't think my mom would even let me wear them. Noticing the shunned look on my face my mom said "I know that I said that you can't wear them until you're older but when I saw them I just thought how happy you would be and how beautiful you would look in them." I squealed happily, jumped off my bed and tackled my mom into another hug. The shoes were light pink like the dress; They were strappy, peep toe heels with a little light pink flower decorating the front of the shoes. I put them on and started walking around, stumbling at first but soon getting the hang off it. Lucky the heel wasn't that high or Jack would have to carry me around all night. Not like that's a problem off course ;)**

**My mom left soon afterwards so when Jack knocks for me she can quickly answer the door. Speaking of Jack he should be here soon; He told me that he was going to pick me up at 7:45 and it was now 7:30. **

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. It must be my mom knocking to tell me that Jack's here. I'm so excited but really nervous. Does my hair look alright? Do I have anything in my teeth?! What if Jack doesn't like my dress? I don't want to embarrass him ... I was once again pulled out off my thoughts once again by that persistent knocking. I opened the door and was shocked to say the least...

"Brad?!" I exclaimed; What the fudge is he doing here? He smiled smugly at me and I had a bad feeling that something was about to happen. "Hi Kim" Brad said sinisterly. Before I could say anything I felt something hard hit the side of my head. I fell to the floor with a loud thud. My head was thumping hard and I could feel nothing but shooting pain. "Sorry Kim but it had to be done." I heard Brad sneer even though it sounded slurred from the throbbing pain in my ear. I looked up at Brad and saw, though it was quite blurry, with a bundle of rope smiling evilly down at me.

That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

**Okay guys I know I said it would be a long chapter but I thought it would be better if I broke it up into different parts. I know what you're thinking oh why do that just put it all together?! But come on just trust me guys ... you trust me right ? *Puppy dog pout***

**Well I hope you liked it even though this part went a lot different than I wanted and Brad turned out much eviler than i expected too :S**

**Well i'm just going to shut up now ... **

**REVIEW :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**WIN HER HEART**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT ... If I did Jack and Kim would off read those letters in Hit The Road Jack.**

**CHAPTER 9:**

**BRAD POV**

Okay this got a little out of hand; I was gonna take Kim without knocking her out but then i reminded myself that she's a black belt in karate so that wouldn't work out for me. I tied Kim's hands together then did the same thing to her ankles. Okay so that part of the plan is complete so next step. Now I have to deal with Jack. I heard the door bell ring and Kim's mom open the door. I quickly left a note on Kim's dresser and crept out off Kim's window, Thank god it's on the first floor, with Kim slung over my shoulder.

All I need to do is get Kim to the Black Dragons Dojo.

* * *

**JACK POV**

I waited patiently outside Kim's front door with a bouquet of her favorite flowers, Red roses, fidgeting nervously. Do I look okay? Do I smell alright? I spent so much time trying to make myself look good enough for Kim I was worried I wasn't going to get here on time. Finally the door opened and Kim's mom invited me inside. "Hello Mrs Crawford" I said politely. "Jack how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jane." Kim's mom, Jane, told me teasingly. I let out a breath and calmed down a little. "I'll go get Kim" Jane told me while walking towards the hallway to get to Kim's room. Great now i'm freaking out again ...

A few minutes later i heard footsteps walking towards me so i straightened out my suit and grinned. I was shocked to find it was Kim's mom walking towards me with a confused look on her face. "What's wrong?" I asked curiously. Jane passed me a note that she was carrying. "Kim's not there but this note is addressed to you." She told me still confused by the situation. I didn't answer I just looked at the note in my hand and slowly unfolded it.

_Oh good Jack you finally arrived. I bet you're wondering where Kim is well let's just say she's a little tied up at the moment.__ So Jack why don't you come to the Black dragon dojo to receive your beautiful little girlfriend like the knight in shining Armour Kim knows and loves. You better be quick, wouldn't want anything bad happening to Kimmy do we now._

_- Brad_

If they even harm a hair on Kim's head I will tear them all apart limb by limb. I quickly told Kim's mom about what the note said; She told me to go help her daughter and make sure she is alright. I quickly ran out of the front door and carried on running towards my dojo. "Jack what's wrong?" Eddie called out when i stopped at the dojo to get some back up. "No time to explain right now so i'll tell you along the way." I rushed out then started running again with Milton, Jerry and Eddie following right behind me. I explained to them that Brad has taken Kim and he is keeping her in the black dragons' dojo. They were all shocked that Brad was on the Black Dragons' side especially since him and Kim seemed to be good friends. I guess people aren't always what you assume them to be.

Soon we was outside the Black Dragons' dojo; I didn't even bother sneaking about and catching them by surprise I just stormed into the dojo. Brad, Frank and all the rest of the Black dragons were standing in a semi circle in the middle of the dojo. Have they been standing in this position since they took Kim just so they would look intimidating when I rushed into the dojo. Jerry, Milton and Eddie ran through the front door and stood either side of me. We was all standing in a line staring back at the Black Dragons.

"Where is Kim?" I asked, venom dripping in my voice. Frank and Brad both took a step to the side; Kim was tied to a chair with her head slouched to the side. I knew the Black dragons' were evil but i didn't think they would get to the point of kidnap and i definitely didn't think they would knock Kim out. That does it no body and i mean no body can hurt Kim and expect to get away with it. I dropped the bouquet of red roses on the floor, which i didn't even know I was still carrying and were in surprisingly good condition even though I ran all the way here, and took a threatening step forward.

"Awh Jack it is so nice of you to drop by, oh and you bought flowers how sweet, you even got them in red to match with the dojo, have you ever thought of taking a job in interior designing?" Frank asked mockingly. "Dude leave the trash talk to me okay?" Brad whispered. "So Jack..." Brad started saying before i cut him off. "Shut it Brad, I'm here for Kim." I said angrily. "I guess you'll have to get through us first." Brad said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Gladly."

**Okay I know another cliffie and another short chapter, don't hate me ;)**

**Okay i was stuck between two plots this one where Brad kidnaps her and leaves a note for Jack so he can go to the black dragons' dojo. The other plot was Brad does the same thing but writes a note to Jack pretending to be Kim saying that she's left him and is now with Brad so that he will be angry and doesn't find out that Kim is locked away until Milton tells him that isn't Kim's handwriting then he goes looking for her. If you want I can change this chapter to the other plot or I can write up the alternative plot and upload it so there's both. Review or Pm me what you want me to do guys**

**Hope you liked it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**WIN HER HEART**

**DISCLAIMER: Seriously do I have to keep writing this?! You know what you can't force me I REFUSE to write it okay ... Did you just say if I do it Leo Howard will come to my house shirtless ?! I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT ... Damn it, They tricked me again -_-**

**Sorry guys that I haven't updated lately i've just finished the alternative ending chapters so that I can post all after I've finished this plot that i'm working on now as I got some PM's and reviews saying that you want both ... You just can't get enough off me can ya ;) Also i'm nearly finished with the plot i have at the moment so the chapters won't take so long. It's only taken this long as I've had some minor Writer's block finishing this mini chapter. I'll shut up now so enjoy chapter 10 guys WOOOOOOOO**

**CHAPTER TEN:**

_"I guess you'll have to get through us first."_

_"Gladly."_

**NO POV**

Frank ran towards Jack and tried to punch him in the face but Jack grabbed Frank by the wrist and flipped him, not even breaking a sweat. Jerry, Milton and Eddie took on three other Black Dragons while Jack took on the rest while Brad stood close to the side off Kim's unconscious body making sure that no one could get too close. Without anyone realising Kim slowly woke up ...

**KIM POV**

Slowly opening my eyes, I adjusted to the bright lights. The pounding in my head still very much present; It has got worse, I feel like I can throw up at any moment. The scene unfolding in front of me distracted me from my possible concussion. Jack, Jerry, Eddie and Milton were fighting off the black dragons and obviously the wasabi warriors were winning. Brad, who was standing right near me, turned slightly as he must of heard me moving around. I quickly closed my eyes and leaned my head to the side as if I was still unconscious. When Brad turned back around, looking smugly at the fight in front of him, I kept my eyes closed by starting untying the rope around my hands. Obviously Frank tied me to the chair, who else would be this dumb to only tie one knot. Now I have to be very _very _quite when I untie the rope around my feet otherwise Brad will know that I'm awake.

I leaned down quietly and slowly; I nearly untied all the knot but Brad noticed. "Look who's finally awake." Brad stated smugly. Brad grabbed the top off my arm and pulled me out off my seat. He dragged me to the center of the dojo; Everyone stopped fighting and looked at us. "Kim, are you okay?" Jack called out worriedly. I smiled lightly and nodded slightly. "Jack don't worry I'm fine." I answered gently. Jack visibly relaxed when he heard that. "Okay enough off that, this is supposed to be threatening and intimidating, i don't want any of those intimate moments where you don't even have to say anything." Brad groaned viciously squeezing Kim's arm roughly.

"Owww" Kim cried. Jack moved forward to hit Brad but he got held back by a group of Black Dragons. "I don't think so Jack" Brad mocked teasingly. Another group of Black Dragons ran over to Milton, Eddie and Jerry; The Black Dragons held them back and dragged them over to Brad and Kim. "What do you want?" Jack spat out angrily trying to get out off the grip of the multiple Black Dragons. "Well Jack we actually have a little proposition that you may be interested in" Brad inquired. Jack looked up at Brad and asked curiously "What?"

"We will not lay a finger upon Kim's pretty little head and we will let you and the rest off your loser friends go unharmed if .. you become a Black" Dragon." Brad said nonchalantly as if it was a regular request that would be thrown into any ordinary conversation. "No Jack don't do it please .." My desperate pleading got cut off by Brad forcefully placing his hand over my mouth. "How can I trust you, If I say yes you could easily turn back on your deal." Jack inquired thoughtfully. "Don't worry there's a contract so neither one of us can turn back on our deal." Brad said; Frank walked towards Jack with the contract he just mentioned.

"So Jack, Are you going to join us?"

"Okay, Fine"

**Oh no Jack's agreed to be a black dragon to save his girlfriend and his friends but are going to do something to save him? Will they be able to help him in time? Well I guess you're going to have 'til next time guys, sorry :(** **  
**

**Did you enjoy this chapter? What do you predict will happen next? Any ideas that I can include in the next chapter? Am I asking too many questions? Yes? Okay then i'll shut up now**

**REVIEW =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**WIN HER HEART**

**Hey guys this may be the last chapter unless anyone gives me any ideas for some other chapters. Also I'm not going to post the alternative plot as i got a pretty worded PM from one of my viewers saying that I should stick to just one plot as posting another ending would just ruin it as once an author makes a decision they should stick to it even if it get bad reviews. I'm trusting this person's opinion as I've got some other comments about how I should stick to just this plot. Also guys i'm posting my new story ****_Operation: Kick _****in the next few days so keep your eyes open for that, if you want any information on that story or any off my upcoming ones just review or PM me. I don't bite :)**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

**KIM POV**

Hearing Jack agree to join those damn Black Dragons made my heart plummet to the ground and shatter into tiny pieces. Jack and the Black Dragons, that were still holding on to them just in case he tried to get away, walked over to Frank to sign their little contract. I need to save Jack and i need to do it quick. I'm running out of time what am i gonna do? I was distracted by a sudden shot of pain in my ankle. I shook my ankle lightly and the rope that kept my legs tied together fell to the ground. Without thinking I stomped on Brad's foot harshly and bit down on his arm that were holding mine back. He yelped in pain and fell to the ground. Stupidly, the other Black Dragons that were holding back Jerry, Milton and Eddie let go off them and ran over to Brad. I ran over to the rest of the guys quickly, well as quickly as a girl in heels could, still not knowing what our next move will be.

"Really Kim? Are you that stupid?" Brad yelled mockingly. Normally I don't get scared that easily but right now I'm completely out of my comfort zone. Brad walked slowly but threateningly towards me. Jerry, Milton and Eddie all stood in front of me with their arms crossed trying to intimidate Brad. Sadly that didn't work; Brad pushed through them easily and walked closer to me. "Answer me Kim" Brad said with a frighteningly calm voice. I couldn't answer him as I was frozen with fear. Brad had a smug look on his face; He quickly raised his fist towards me. I quickly closed my eyes and waited for more pain to overcome me. I flinched when I felt a slight breeze past my face. "You probably shouldn't have done that." I could recognise that voice from anywhere. I opened my eyes to see Jack glaring at Brad evilly. I smiled brightly at Jack and he winked at me. Even an action as small as that got my heart beating faster; I wouldn't admit it before but I had the same reaction when he winked at me while fighting off the Black Dragons on his first day at Seaford High and when he was on the swathmore float trying to get our flag. Thinking about it now, how did i not realise I liked Jack earlier it was kind of obvious.

I was so distracted by my thoughts of Jack that I didn't even realise that Brad and Jack were fighting in the center of the dojo while the other Black Dragons were fighting off Jerry, Milton and Eddie. I was about to go help fight of the Black Dragons but another idea popped in my head. I frantically looked around the dojo until i found a phone. I ran near the entrance and picked up the phone and dialled in Rudy's number.

Kim - Bold, Rudy - Italics

**Rudy it's Kim you need to do something the Black Dragons have got out off control, You know that guy Brad i was telling you about he kidnapped me and he's trying to make Jack become a Black Dragon .. Help us quickly we're at the Black Dragon Dojo**

_Slow down Kim I can barely understand you; Calm down I'll be there soon try to distract them as long as possible I need time to sort this out okay?_

**How Rudy?!**

_Don't worry I've got that covered._

Rudy hung up so i was left staring at the phone dumbfounded. What just happened?! Oh god we're screwed. By the sound of it I'm guessing that we're losing; I wasn't surprised by this we are outnumbered. I was about to go back and fight off the rest of the Black Dragons but I stopped when I heard some sort of chanting coming from outside. Suddenly I saw Falafel Phil and Tootsie running through the entrance and towards the Black Dragons. Everyone stopped fighting when they saw Phil; Falafel Phil started throwing Falafel's at the Black Dragons with he kept in a satchel which Tootsie was carrying. Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie ran up to Tootsie and started taking some Falafel's to throw at the Black Dragons. Most of them were now cowering on the floor waiting for the assault to end. Once again I heard the door open but this time it was Rudy and Ty running in.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ty bellowed. All the Black Dragons cowered yet again; "It was Brad it was all his idea." Frank stuttered to Ty. Brad stood there uncomfortably and Ty stalked menacingly towards him. "What is going on Brad? I said you could join our dojo if you start recruiting more black belts to our dojo. Did I say at any point to break the truce between our two dojo's, kidnap Kim and use her as a hostage while blackmailing Jack with his friends' lives? Answer me .. Did I?" Ty shouted once more. "N-no sir" Brad stuttered. "That's exactly what I thought. Now get out off my dojo right now, you are banned for life and i'll make sure you can never perform Karate anywhere ever again." Brad started walking towards the exit but he stopped right in front of me. When Jack saw this he quickly ran over to me to stop Brad if he does anything else.

"You're going to pay for this Kim ... You too Jack, This isn't the last you'll see off me." Brad whispered viciously. Before we could reply Brad stormed out off the dojo; Jack pulled me into a tight hug. "As long as i'm here no one will ever hurt you again." Jack reassured me. I pulled back slightly, stood on my tiptoes and pulled Jack into a passionate kiss.

No one will ever break apart the Wasabi Warriors;

**_We swear by the light of the dragon's eye_**

**_To be loyal, honest and never say die_**

**_WASABI_**

**__Sorry if my ending sucked but I didn't know how to end it. I didn't want to end this story but i had nothing left to write about :( **

**You don't understand how hard it was for me not to write Wa boo boo warriors =D Oh god A slip down memory lane was ****hilarious. Who else freaked out when Kim nearly told Jack how she felt, They could of told each other how they felt if those damn stick things were in the way and made Jack slip and lose his memory :( But he remembered when he looked into her eyes :D KICK ARE SO GONNA HAPPEN, anyways ...**

**I hope you enjoyed WIN HER HEART :)**


End file.
